


Leandra and Will

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Ghosts and Guilt (Leandra Bethany Hawke, series 1) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, With Art! (Chapter 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will visits Leandra after not having seen her for five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will stares at the house, deciding whether or not he should call out or turn around and leave. He hadn’t spoken to Leandra in five years. Would she want to see him or would she be angry that he is there? Will thinks back to all the times he had wanted to talk to Leandra, to tell her his feelings for her, but was too cowardly to do so. Were it not for Lucy, Will doubts he would have ever gotten to know Leandra at all.

Sighing, Will turns to walk back to the trail and finds himself face to face with Leandra. Her sword unsheathed, she glares at him, her expression and body language as hardened as silverite. Will’s heart aches for her, as she is now and the woman she once was.

“What do you want?” Leandra’s icy voice chills Will to the bone. Gone is her warmth, the kindness in her heart no longer reflected in her eyes. Was this truly even the same woman?

“I… I wanted to see you.” Will stammers, mentally kicking himself for letting his nerves affect him.

“Why now? It’s been five years. What’s so important that you had to leave your gaggle of admirers to see me?”

Will stares at her puzzled. He helped women and girls practice their magic and study, but they were never more to him than friends. He only ever had eyes for Leandra.

For a moment, he sees her open up a little, just enough to see her berate herself for a misstep. Before he can comment, she closes up just as quickly. “You need to leave now. I do not want you here.”

“Not until I tell you what I want to say.” Will nibbles on his lower lip, surprised at himself that he sounded so much more confident than he feels. Leandra nods to him, keeping her sword between them.

Taking a deep breath, Will glances down at the ground for a moment before bringing his gaze back up to meet hers. “I care for you. I’ve cared for you for a long time, but I was too afraid to tell you. I didn’t think I was good enough for you.”

“Your sister saw how I feel for you. It’s why she would invite me to sit with the two of you for dinner. I’m thankful to her that she did, because it enabled me to get to know you.”

Watching Leandra struggle, Will wants nothing more than to go to her, to comfort her, but he knows it isn’t what she wants right now. Tightening her grip on the hilt, Leandra’s expression closes. “I don’t believe you. And even if I did, you don’t know me now. It’s been five years. I’m not that woman anymore.”

“I know.” Will slowly walks closer to Leandra as she lowers the blade of her sword. “Let me get to know you again, please.” Cautiously, he lifts one of his hands, delicately cupping her cheek. Leandra gasps softly when skin touches skin, a flush creeping up her face. They stare at one another, Will’s heart racing.

Leandra expression hardens as she shoves Will to the ground. Pointing her sword at his chest, she scowls at him. “This is your last warning. Leave and do not come back. Return to Skyhold, and choose one of the many that followed you around to be with. You deserve better than me.”

Will opens his mouth to disagree, to protest, but stops when the tip of Leandra’s blade touches his chest. “I am a failure. I deserve this fate.” Sheathing her blade, Leandra spins on her heels and walks away. Will stares after her, tears filling his eyes. Slowly, he turns away from the direction she had gone, to walk the lonely path back to Leandra’s siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by: InannaAthanasia  
> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/Seabreaze/media/Art/Made%20for%20Me/Diane%20B.%20drawing%20final.jpg.html)

Once Leandra reaches the safety of the wooded path she peeks around a tree, back to where Will was left on the ground. Tears flow down her cheeks as she watches him get up and walk away. There was a time when Leandra would have been glad to hear his words, but it seems like it was a lifetime ago. Back when she was a different woman, one that had not failed her family.

When Will vanishes, Leandra turns and runs down the path to her father’s grave. Why did Will have to come now? She was fine living her life as she has been. Leandra didn’t need anyone anymore, but seeing him, hearing his words made her heart ache like it hadn’t in years.

Memories of her life at Skyhold flash in her mind, of meeting Will for the first time, their talks at dinner and during training, and the jealousy she felt when she saw other women trying to win him over for themselves. Leandra lets herself imagine what it would have been like if she told him her feelings then. Would it have worked out? Would they have gotten married, had children? It doesn’t matter though. It's too late to think about what could have been if she had taken a different path. She can’t go back to being the woman she was before.

Loneliness seeped into Leandra’s soul and sat there ignored, until Will came back into her life. She can’t ignore it any longer, but she won’t cease her self-imposed exile. Leandra knows she’s not good enough for Will or for anyone else. She needs to be alone.

Reaching the clearing, Leandra notices an absence of sounds from the birds in the area. She draws her sword and kneels in front of her father’s grave. She wipes away her tears before reaching out to touch the gravestone with one hand, still holding her sword in the other.

Leandra wishes she could speak to her parents, to Mia and her boys again. She wants to beg them to forgive her, knowing if she had been there…

Bowing her head, tears well up in her eyes again. “I’m so sorry, daddy. I love you.” Bringing her fingers to her lips, Leandra stops before she can push them against the stone. Leandra slowly stands, sensing she is not alone.

A sharp pain rips through her side. Leandra braces herself, looking down. A glowing red stone is sticking through her abdomen. Spinning around, Leandra sees three Red Templars advancing toward her. Gripping the hilt of her sword, she charges at them, adrenaline and years of training taking over.

Leandra knows she won’t survive this fight, and prays she can take at least one of them down with her. She berates herself for not wearing her armor daily as she used to while she fights. Slashing horizontally, Leandra’s blade connects with the neck of one of the Templars, decapitating him. Parrying the blow from one of the other Templars, she’s bewildered when he grins at her. She follows his gaze down, and sees a blade protruding through her stomach. Leandra sinks to her knees, dropping her sword. She thinks she can hear her sister Solana scream for her, but she can’t be there. Solana is at Skyhold, with their other siblings. Leandra had sent them away, for their own good. Falling onto her side, Leandra hears her mother’s voice and her father’s laugh before slipping away from the waking world.


	3. Chapter 3

Leandra Series 2!

http://archiveofourown.org/series/300867


End file.
